La misión de Piccolo – Objetivo: matar a Goku
by Misato Pen
Summary: Piccolo desea vengarse de Goku y cierto día decide ir en su busca a la montaña Paoz. Fic de Dave-Yerushalaim.
1. Objetivo: Matar a Goku

_Hola! El siguiente Fic no es mío. Un amigo del Deviantart me lo pasó y me encantó (¡Soy una loca fanática de PiccoloxChichi!... que mal estoy UU) le dije de subirlo pero me dijo que no quería hacerse una cuenta y me ha dado permiso a subirlo por acá XD. Así que aquí está. Es un fic de PiccoloxChichi, es un OneShot, y toma lugar en los 5 años que hay entre dragon Ball y Dragon ball Z._

_El escrito lo he dejado tal cual, me pareció bastante gracioso :P. Por cierto, esto está en Rating M.. así que ya sabeis XD.  
_

_Disfrutad.  
_

* * *

___Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea.

* * *

_

**La misión de Piccolo – Objetivo: matar a Goku**

**Por: **Dave-Yerushalaim

_-"Vaya titulo para original. El autor está demente. ¡Que se haga ver!" _

**New York Post**.

_-"Me encanta, es una obra de arte." _

**New York Times**.

_-"Creo que he tenido un orgasmo mientras lo leía."_

**Times New Roman**.

_-"Esta historia encaja perfectamente en el universo Dragon Ball."_

**Autor** (echando flores sobre sí mismo).

* * *

Ubicación en tiempo espacio: Poco después de que se casara Goku y acabara el Dragon Ball original. Pero un poco antes de que empiece Dragon Ball Z.

*-*

Piccolo se encontraba en una montaña rumiando sus planes de venganza. Había estado entrenando arduamente desde que fuera derrotado en el último torneo de artes marciales.

De vez en cuando se adentraba en algún pueblo sólo cuando tenía el presentimiento de que podía ver alguna pelea de interés. Era una perdida de tiempo, las peleas de borrachos no suelen incluir técnica alguna salvo la de intentar mantenerse de pie. Lo único que llegó a ver fue peleas sosas, vagos, ebrios, licores, mujerzuelas; nada que le resultara de interés.

Prefería las montañas y los desiertos. Hablar con la lluvia y hacerse amigo del viento. Además que estando sólo nadie le miraba las orejas en punta ni niño alguno lo llamaba "cara de perejil".

Aunque tenía cuerpo adulto Piccolo había tratado con la gente tanto como un niño de Kinder. Y el resentimiento llegó al punto de hastío cuando un niño lo reconoció en la calle.

-Mira mamá, ese señor… yo lo he visto. Es el que perdió en el torneo de artes marciales.

Aquello era demasiado. Además de señalarlo en la calle y burlarse de su color de piel ¿sólo lo recordarían como un perdedor?

-¡¡¡Goku tiene que morir!!! ¡¡¡Graaaaahhhh!!!- dijo en voz alta mientras un niño y su mamá lo miraban.

-Mamá ¿Por qué puja ese señor?

-Déjalo, está estreñido. No lo molestes. –contestó la sabia madre.

Piccolo se fue volando.

Piccolo cegado por sus deseos de desquite llega a la montaña donde vivía Goku con su esposa Chichi. Era medio día. Piccolo avanzó unos pasos convirtiéndose en una figura amenazadora, acercándose a la casa. Chichi estaba en el patio lateral, con su cabello sujeto en una coleta y su atuendo habitual, tendiendo ropa. Ella se asustó al ver al sujeto acercarse a su casa y pero a pesar del susto se interpone en su camino.

-¿Qué quiere usted aquí? -dijo Chichi algo nerviosa.

-He venido a matar a Goku. –respondió Piccolo con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba.

Chichi estaba enojada; primeramente porque Goku se había ido de excursión, que casi a diario se iba y la tenía desatendida, y encima, por su culpa, venían problemas a la casa.

-Usted no va a pasar a mi casa. Me cuesta mucho mantenerlo en orden y usted viene con cara de problemas.

Piccolo no entendía ese sentimiento de querer proteger algo. Después de todo viviendo en montañas y desiertos lo único que le interesaba proteger era su nombre, y sus antenas que eran especialmente sensibles. Piccolo se las acarició.

-No pasarás, aunque tenga que sacrificarme. -dijo Chichi con una media sonrisa y algo de nerviosismo.

Piccolo quiso hacerla a un lado pero con su zarpa sólo consiguió rasgarle un poco la blusa desabrochándosela sin querer y dejándola con los pechos al aire. Se miraron. Ambos se avergonzaron.

Lo que siguió fue una retahíla de redundancias; que ella lo abraza, que no pasas y no pasas, que la sacude con una mano, que la blusa le queda más suelta, que ella lo taclea, o le hace un placaje, que eso le baja el pantalón, que se le prende a la pierna semi desnuda, que intenta sacudírsela y termina sacudiéndosela de un modo inesperado. Que Piccolo tropieza y rueda derribando el tendedero, que se quedan ambos mirándose sobre las sabanas que tocaba recoger, en el patio. Un silencio incómodo y unas aves echándoles porras con sus trinos a los latidos del corazón.

Chichi no aguantó, se arrojó sobre el amplio torso del intruso y lo besó. Rodaron un poco sobre el pasto. Salvo por las botas, Chichi estaba totalmente calata, en pelotas y con hambre. Casi por instinto acercó sus labios a otra zona y empezó a chuparle las antenas. Piccolo enloqueció. Para cuando pudieron pensar un poco en lo que estaba pasando Piccolo ya la tenía cogida, de las manos, y de aquella otra parte también. Ella daba su consentimiento y hasta daba instrucciones, y luego gemía con cara de asustada, todo ello era muy confuso, pero que más daba. Parecía una buena venganza. Sobre todo cuando en algún momento la esposa de su enemigo dijo _"No, por ahí no"_. Pero igual terminó sonriendo después.

Habían pasado casi dos horas y lo único que el meditabundo ermitaño reflexivo había llegado a pensar en un momento de lucidez fue _"que extrañas son las humanas"_.

Chichi era muy buena, si no ejercitaba más era por falta de cooperación. Pero en esa tarde ella fue la vencedora, dándose por vencida. Piccolo al fin eyaculó, algo asustado sintió que se derramaba y dio un paso atrás. Chichi recibió cada salpicón reaccionando como si fueran descargas de electricidad.

Se levantó hasta sentarse y vio todo el estropicio que tenía sobre el cuerpo. Sonrió.

Piccolo se sonrojó, movió los labios como intentando hablar, pero sin sentido alguno, y se fue volando. Segundos después Chichi se secó el cuerpo con la sábana limpia. No le importó. Piccolo regresó al instante, recogió sus ropas y volvió a salir volando.

-Goku vuelve en dos semanas. –oyó gritar mientras se alejaba.

El resto del día se desarrolló de manera casi rutinaria. Chichi limpiando, cocinando la cena y yéndose a dormir sin que su esposo llegue. Y Piccolo, en una cueva, mascullando de lo avergonzantes que son los humanos.

Al día siguiente, una figura poco menos que amenazante se acercó a la casa de la montaña. Chichi estaba en el patio, tendiendo aquella sábana del día anterior.

El sujeto tenía afectado el verde de su rostro por tonos rojizos muy suaves. Con el pecho por delante, las manos tras la cintura y la mirada de soslayo finalmente se animó a decir:

-He venido a matar a Gokú.

Chichi sonrió.

**Epílogo: **Estas escenas se repitieron a los largo de dos años, y entendiendo Piccolo que podía detectar la presencia de Goku, sabía cuando era oportuno volver a aquella casita en la montaña, a "matar a Goku". Y ese fue el origen de Son-Gohan.

_FIN_


	2. ¡Resiste Chichi sensei!

_Bueno, después de vuestras Reviews, este chico se ha animado a escribir una segunda parte de su Fic XDDD, me la ha mandado y bueno, aquí la comparto con vosotros :D_

_Disfrutad._

* * *

_Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Es obra original de Akira Toriyama. No obtengo absolutamente nada con este escrito, sólo la satisfacción de que la gente lo lea._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El entrenamiento de Piccolo, ¡Resiste Chichi-sensei!**

******Por: **Dave-Yerushalaim

Ocurrió al día siguiente que Piccolo tomara por asalto el patio de Goku. Chichi aun sentía temblar las piernas cuando le tocaba ponerse de pie o sentarse. Ella no lo percibía como dolor, si no como un recordatorio brutalmente dulce.

Tenía que volver a lavar la sábana, la había dejado remojando toda la noche. La tomó, giró la cabeza, se miró al espejo y se sonrojó.

-Menos mal las sábanas no hablan.-pensó en voz alta. Luego la estranguló y la azotó con el resto de ropa que faltaba lavar.

Se preguntaba si aquella experiencia habría sido real. Parecía un poco fuera de lo común, lo cual sería muy normal, tomando en cuenta que Piccolo tiene algunos poderes mágicos, y que efectivamente soltó durante el acto sin darse cuenta del todo.

Los recuerdos de la sensación de flotar mientras hacía el amor, o que el miembro de su eventual amante cambiando de tamaño y moviéndose dentro de ella como si tuviera voluntad propia. Hasta llegó a pensar que quizás habría sido un sueño, en parte porque le incomodaba en su consciencia el haber sido infiel. Pero ahí estaba la sábana con los recuerdos visibles gritándole que fue real. Entonces se sentía como una puta. Pero una puta contenta.

Nuevamente salió al patio cerca del mediodía a tender el resto final de la colada. Vio una sombra avanzar acercándose tras ella, y entonces tuvo un deja-vu auditivo.

-He venido a matar a Gokú.

La cara verde de su visitante brillaba un poco, se le notaba nervioso y extrañamente animado. Sonreía.

Chichi no sabía si reír o abalanzarse sobre él nuevamente. Se decidió por lo segundo. Piccolo no se lo esperaba, no supo reaccionar. Hubo silencio. Hubo algo de viento. Hubo una bofetada en una cara verde.

-Tonto Piccolo, tonto. –Chichi parecía enojada. Piccolo no entendía y su cara parecía expresarlo muy bien.

-Me gustas, de acuerdo. No se porqué pero me gustas. –dijo la mujer.

-Hey eso… es lo yo iba a decir, señora de Goku.

-Disfruté lo que hicimos ayer, no pude pensar en otra cosa desde que lo hicimos…

-Hey eso… es lo yo iba a decir, señora de Goku. –replicó el chico verde.

-Ahora mismo quiero atacarte.

-Hey eso… es lo yo iba a decir, señora de Goku. –añadió el lacónico namek.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Hubo viento. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto frente a frente. Piccolo se rascó la cabeza.

-Sobre lo de ayer… ejem, fue como una pelea. –dijo Piccolo avergonzado, pensando si acaso también había sido derrotado en combate por la esposa de su adversario.

-Cogimos. Tonto. Cómo si no lo supieras.

-¿Qué cogimos…?

-¿Acaso hay que explicarlo?

Piccolo estaba confundido, no sabía si había ganado o había perdido, sólo sabía que se había sentido muy bien después de luchar desnudo con la humana. Bueno, después y durante. Aunque más durante que después.

-No sabía que una humana dominara técnicas que no conociera. Luchemos de nuevo, y si crees que te voy a dejar ganarme esta vez estás demente. –se quejó.

Chichi miró a su acompañante y se dio cuenta. Lo había estrenado. Se sintió sorprendida, traviesa, mala y con ventaja. Después de todo, cronológicamente, el enorme chico era mucho menor que ella.

-¿Acaso lo violé? –pensaba mientras lo miraba- tiene buen cuerpo y es algo lindo. Si ha sido su primera vez tengo que hacerme responsable y darle información clara sobre el tema para que no caiga en las garras de mujeres lujuriosas, libidinosas y lúbricas que lo utilicen para satisfacerse.

Lo pensó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que el guante era de su talla. Se sintió como una puta. Como una mala puta.

Chichi se puso de pié y le invitó a pasar a su casa. Le mostró los libros sobre sexo que su inútil marido nunca vio. Le explicó, con todo el detalle verbal que pudo, los pormenores de la celebración del amor. Piccolo ya no estaba confundido. Estaba espantado. ¿La humana lo amaba? ¿Él amaba a la humana?

-Parece una cosa terrible.-comentó raudo.

-Ayer no te pareció tan terrible. –respondió la mujer con picardía.

-Son extraños poderes los que intervienen en esto. –dijo señalando la foto de una pareja desnuda y una erección.

-Probemos tus poderes contra los míos. –dijo ella.

La mujer lo abrazó del cuello y le besó en la oreja. Él se sintió débil. Ella acarició sus antenas. Él se sintió fuerte, bueno, más bien, duro. Estaba entrando en trance. Cuando volteó a verla un par de pezones le miraban fijamente a los ojos, y muy de cerca. Él se sintió más fuerte… en unas partes más que en otras. No quiso contenerse, tomó a la esposita y la echó sobre la mesa derribando los libros entre los cuales había también revistas porno.

Intentando poner su peso sobre ella para dominarla resbaló y dio un cabezazo a la mesa magullándose una antena. Entre asustada y entusiasmada Chichi señaló la habitación.

Él la tomó y la llevó sobre su hombro. Había una foto de Goku en la mesa de noche. Él se enfadó. Agarró la esposa de su enemigo y la arrojó sobre la cama.

-Contrólate quieres. ¡Bruto! –gritó Chichi algo adolorida.

-No quiero ver a ese sujeto. –dijo el hombre verde tomando el retrato con ademán de querer arrojarlo por la ventana. Se detuvo.

-Tengo una mejor idea… -sonrió de forma retorcida.

Puso el retrato de Gokú en su lugar y tomó a Chichi de un brazo. Excitado y medio enloquecido, rió.

-Mira Goku. ¡Tengo a tu mujer! –espetó al tiempo que despojaba a Chichi de sus prendas.

Chichi lo miró enfadada, había sido muy violento.

-Si lo que quieres es derrotar a Goku, te cuento que ayer lo hiciste bien. Conozco bien la teoría del combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque me casi siempre he tenido que practicar sola… puedo entrenarte para que lo venzas. –dijo acercándose con cada palabra, haciendo que el "espíritu combativo" de Piccolo se ponga en alerta máxima.

Ambos sonrieron.

Chichi se puso una gorra y se colgó un silbato.

-Muy bien pequeño saltamontes, lo primero que tienes que aprender es a ser amable y rudo a la vez. Cárgame.

Un poco extrañado, él la cargó. Ella intentó zafarse y en un instante de duda namekiana ella se cayó.

-¡¿Por qué me soltaste?! –reclamó desde el piso sobándose su culo desnudo.-No debes soltarme, tienes que tomarme con cariño para no lastimarme, pero con firmeza para no dejarme huir.

-¿Huir? Si esto te gusta ¿Por qué huir?

-Para sentir tu fuerza. Eso nos gusta a las chicas. Que el macho sea fuerte y amable.

-¡Complicado! –bufó Piccolo y su erección empezó a decaer.

Chichi se alertó y cambió de tema.

-¡Sexo oral! –gritó y procedió veloz sobre el pepino de su amante de ocasión.

Pasaron un par de minutos de trance y delirio hasta que Piccolo y ella se miraron. Ambos flotaban en el aire, y ella seguía con la boca llena.

Suavemente retiró la cabeza hacia atrás y ambos descendieron.

-Úsame, domíname con tus poderes. –susurró Chichi con las manos en las caderas del namek.

-¿Que tal esto?-dijo Piccolo estirando uno de sus brazos hasta serpentear dos veces alrededor del cuerpo y una vez de una pierna de la desnuda Chichi. Ella se asustó al principio, luego sonrió con cara de travesura.

-¡Que interesante! ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

El namek lo pensó un poco. Juntó sus dedos como para hacer un Makankosappo, con ambas manos. Posó sus dedos sobre los pezones erectos de Chichi y liberó una pequeña descarga creciente y constante de ki que le hizo vibrar los tejidos mamarios hasta llevarla al orgasmo. Los animales del monte la oyeron y huyeron casi por reflejo.

A ella le costó un poco reponerse, luego, más tarde recordaría que fue en ese momento cuando se despeinó pero para ese momento no estaba al tanto de notar su cabello, la hora o cómo se llamaba.

-¿Y puedes hacerte crecer allí abajo? -preguntó la afectada con cara de ebria.

Para cuando miró la zona el namek se la había hecho crecer tal como un brazo adicional.

-¡No! ¡No! Es demasiado.

Poco a poco lo guió adecuando el largo y el grosor hasta que en opinión de ella tenía un tamaño decente. Aun así sobrepasaba de lejos el promedio, pero ella decidió que ofertas como esa no se daban en las tiendas y había que aprovechar.

Lo guió a posarse sobre ella.

Empezaron a copular, frente a frente. Sentía el cuerpo rudo del extraterrestre de dos metros retumbar sobre el suyo; cuando no, sentía la sierpe de su amante moverse con cierto entusiasmo cuando los cuerpos se quedaban quietos, besándose casi con furia. Él rugía, ella se dejó llevar. Chichi tuvo otro orgasmo.

-Háblame vulgar, insúltame.

Piccolo no lo tenía claro, pero en medio de tanta rudeza le pareció adecuado.

-¡Eres estúpida y te apestan los pies!

-¡No! Dime "mujerzuela", "puta", "perra". Cosas así…

-¿Cómo?

-¡Como oíste! ¡animalejo malnacido hijo de tu putísima madre! –espetó Chichi apretando los dientes y otra parte de su anatomía a la vez.

Piccolo se puso más rudo.

-Pequeña zorra infiel. ¿Quieres ser una perra? Yo te haré una perra. –dijo volteándola con violencia para cabalgar en sus ancas.

Chichi tuvo otro orgasmo. Y aunque decirlo suene repetitivo ella no se estaba aburriendo. Quien si se iba a aburrir era un viejito que pescaba en el lago los domingos, y es que los peces estaban huyendo.

Ella dejó de gritar y cayó rendida de bruces sobre la cama. Todo estaba borroso o daba vueltas, ella no estaba segura y, la verdad, ni le importaba. Hasta que oyó una frase que le hizo concentrar su atención.

-Aun tengo otras técnicas.

Chichi aplaudió.

Piccolo se replicó a si mismo como hiciera Ten-Shin-Han en el torneo. Ahora habían tres Piccolos flanqueándola, desnudos y en estado de alerta. Ella se levantó hasta estar de rodillas sobre el colchón. Miró a su alrededor. Gritó de alegría.

Lo subsiguiente fue confuso, incluso más que la vez anterior. Múltiples manos tomándola, amasándola y compartiéndola. Los brazos crecientes y envolviéndola. Los embistes pélvicos contra ella desde cualquier dirección. Chichi ya no sabía si lo que le rozaba la espalda era lengua, mano, antena, o algún otro apéndice. Su cuerpo no tocaba piso pero no era por magia. Era distribución de peso y compensación de balance; física pura. Chichi tuvo otro orgasmo. Que curiosamente ese fue un multi-orgasmo aunque eso suene redundante si uno lo piensa un poco. Unas aves migratorias cambiaron de rumbo bruscamente y casi se pierden.

Los Piccolos llegaron al clímax. La sábana que lo atestiguó nunca pudo recuperarse de eso.

Cuando Chichi recuperó el aliento se dio cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Había pasado casi seis horas desde que empezó a entrenar a su pupilo en artes amatorias. Se acordó que tenía un silbato. Lo encontró a unos metros de la cama. No supo como llegó hasta allá. Se remolcó hasta alcanzarlo y lo sopló. _"¡Prrrii!"_

-El entrenamiento de hoy terminó. –concluyó más que satisfecha.

Volteó a mirarlo con un ojo entrecerrado, el cabello alborotado, el cuerpo sudado y una sonrisa adormilada. Piccolo ya se había reintegrado en uno solo.

-Quédate, te invito a cenar. –dijo la mujer arrastrando la voz.

Piccolo asintió y sonrió. A ella le costaba ponerse de pie, las piernas no le respondían, y es que después de aquella actividad los músculos de sus muslos se tomaron unas vacaciones. La cargó y la llevó como desfilando con un trofeo a través de algunos umbrales de la casa por un camino que dedujo cuando revisaban los libros esa tarde. Se metieron a la tina juntos.

Chichi se cubrió con un delantal y juntó algunos ingredientes. Piccolo hizo, con algo de magia, el trabajo de un multiprocesador de alimentos y cocinaron. Cenaron casi en silencio. Había una extraña sensación de paz. Piccolo no estaba acostumbrado a aquel sentir de bienestar, pero le gustaba. Decidió que podía acostumbrarse. Conquistar el mundo empezaba a parecer innecesario tras haber conquistado el cuerpo de esa mujer, esa mujer era vista ahora como un pequeño pero codiciable reino; un lugar de agitación, pero también de reposo. Esa mujer ahora estaba acostada junto a él, a Piccolo ni siquiera le vino a la mente que estaba acostado donde dormía Gokú.

Ambos se miraron, se dieron un tierno beso de buenas noches y se apagó la luz.

Se oyó una risa en voz de mujer. Se prendió la luz.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó el namek sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Esta tarde, te dije pequeño saltamontes… eso es muy gracioso. –respondió la mujer jugueteando con una antena de su verde pupilo.

Piccolo hizo un gesto indescifrable y apagó la luz. Él trató de dormir, ella siguió riendo.

- Humanas, son tan… avergonzantes. – Pensó.

**FIN**

**Epílogo:** Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí un saiyajin entablaba una relación sexual fugaz con la casa de una ardilla en un pobre árbol. A unos metros, su fogata se estaba apagando.


End file.
